


Someone like you

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [29]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Noncontober 2020, Rape Fantasy, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Tim has been thinking a lot about how Conner's hand felt on his arm just before he broke it.Day 29: Rape Fantasy.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Someone like you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alguien como tú](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265231) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



It's the third night that week, the tenth of the month, and it's not even Friday. Drake rolls over the bed, pulls his sheets, covers himself again. He sinks his face into the pillows, covers his ears with his hands, combs his hair and finally sits on the mattress. He looks out the small window, watching the bright lights of Gotham. Tim does not live in the titan’s tower, he has a family that waits for him every day at home.

He sighs, removing the sheets from his body, getting out of bed. It is not the first time that this happens and it worries him, his night problems come from an event that happened a couple of months ago. A fact that he should have forgotten or his brain should have suppressed, but it's not. Like the previous occasions, he knows what he should do. He has school tomorrow and has already spent many days late at night.

He goes to the closet, searching in the background where he keeps his Robin uniform. He lets out a tired sigh when he discovers what he is looking for. He couldn't tell anyone about it, not even Bruce or Dick, let alone Conner. He kept apologizing every time they met, even if the conversation was not going that way.

Drake drops the plastic piece on the wooden floor, listening to the characteristic sound of the suction cup as it seals. Robin looks at the silicone phallus on the floor, sighs again, grabbing the edge of the pajama bottoms, pulling them off next to his underwear, kicking them somewhere in the room. He stares at the bureau for a long time until he gets up the courage to open it. Reaching for an almost empty lotion bottle.

The boy sits on the floor on his knees, holding the plastic dick in his hand, soaking it in lotion. He rests his face on the mattress, closing his eyes, to explore a new scenario that night. Drake directs his wet fingers to his butt, checking how stretched out he is, wetting the edge and the entrance. He gasps, lifting his body to press the tip of the dildo against his hole.

"Conner, please. Stop." Whispers the teenager. Slipping his dick in. Panting against the pillow, cursing for having such a vivid imagination. He can feel his friend's big hands on his body, holding both arms behind his back as he presses him face down on the bed. With his legs wide open and his butt up.

He would only need one of his hands to subdue him, pressing on his back to keep him from moving. By nailing his fingers to the flesh that is softest, he would tear the socks from his uniform, shattering it. He would press the tip of his hard cock against his hole, without taking the time to stretch it out or put a little lubricant on it. He would push himself all the way to the bottom, to rock himself without fear. Whipping Drake's ass, making his toes squeeze.

"You're my friend, friends don't do this to each other". Robin would try to negotiate with Superboy, he wouldn't care if he kept fucking him. Causing his bones to crunch from such rough use. Tim gasps to adjust his knees so he can jump on the plastic dick. Conner would grab him by the hair, giving him a strong pull. He would be angry because Drake is sobbing loudly and would yell at him. His skin would bristle at the thought of Kent being upset.

"Shut up, if you don't shut up I'll rip out your tongue." His hand would leave his arms and go to his mouth. It is so big that it covers not only his lips but also his nose. Conner would penetrate him looking for his own pleasure, using him as if he were a doll. Letting his screams drown in his palm while he continues to fuck him hard. Making Robin's thin hips tremble from the spanking.

Tim would scream louder, taking the sheets between his fingers. Relieving some of the pain he feels being divided without mercy. His insides being crushed hard, digging into his cavity, being the first man to use it that way. He would take his hands to Kent's hands, trying to pull these to let him breathe. He would not be able to move them even a little.

Robin would move his feet, desperate to feel his oxygen running out. His lungs compressed and his throat burning from the time he has been screaming. His upset stomach was due to the force with which Conner continues to sink into his cavity. It came out of his hole completely, digging itself in again.

His butt reddened from the blows and burning from the blood accumulating on his battered cheeks. Kent would come completely out of his hole, separating his buttocks to see when Drake is stretched out. Then he would enter slowly, watching as his dick is swallowed by that thin boy. He would take his hand out of Tim's mouth and let him breathe, he would pant. Taking in air as if coming out of the water.

The lesson would serve, for now he would be silent. Biting the pillow between his teeth. Conner would take him by the forearms, using them as a support to pull him. Making the bones of his shoulders crunch under the force. Drake moans, taking his dick in his hand, accelerating the rhythm of his hips. Silencing his voice so that his father cannot hear it.

Conner would come close to his neck, opening his mouth to bite his shoulder as he runs inside. The warm moisture spreading through his entrails while his so-called friend's teeth are still stuck in his flesh, drowning out Kent's voice as he cums.

Tim presses his face between the sheets, stopping with the dildo deep in his butt. Squeezing his cock in his hand, while biting his tongue, perceiving the metallic taste of blood in his palate. His sperm accumulating in his fist, as he falls down again. Bile rising in his throat, bitter taste that will stay with him the rest of the night and maybe until the next day.

My Twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, nice to meet you (?) I don't usually put up many notes, but this is important. It's almost the end of October and I see many people talking about secret Santa's and Christmas exchanges. I would sign up for some of these, but I'm an idiot and I forget the deadlines.  
> Okay, let's get to the important stuff that I always end up rambling about.  
> I want to give you a story, well there are two. One for readers in Spanish and one for people who read in English. I will be putting a Tweet to participate and explain the whole mechanics.  
> Take the opportunity to make me your bitch, I will write what you ask me to.


End file.
